The present invention relates to a method for transferring user data objects that when called up by a first telecommunication device are transferred from one data providing component to a second telecommunication device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method whereby a user of the first telecommunication device transfers or grants chargeable user data objects from the data providing component to the second telecommunication device.
At present, a method or service for the reliable and chargeable downloading of user data objects to a telecommunication device, particularly in the form of a mobile radio device, in a data communication network, is under discussion. In this case, the downloading of user data objects to the mobile radio device takes place via a protocol specified by the WAP-Forum (WAP: Wireless Application Protocol) or an Internet protocol (e.g., Hypertext Transfer Protocol: http). The service for downloading is specified in such a way that a user, with the aid of an application program available on the mobile device, the program being designated as a download client, is enabled to download any user data objects offered by one or more data providing components, particularly servers or download servers of service providers, in the data communication network. One possible version of the service proposes placing restrictions or limitations with regard to utilization by the user of the mobile radio device on a user data object that can be downloaded. Thus, for example, the number of times, or the duration for which, the user data object can be used may be restricted. The practical implementation is achieved by describing the restrictions with an appropriate language, such as the ODRL (Open Digital Right Expression Language), whereby the download client or any other special application for administering the rights linked with a user data object, receives the rights description, evaluates same, stores it in a protected part of the memory on the mobile radio device not accessible to the user and when a user requests use of the object either grants or does not grant the rights according to the description of the rights. The user data object itself can be protected from unauthorized access either in that it is stored encrypted in a freely accessible area of the memory on the mobile radio device or is administered by a special application that does not permit unauthorized access to the object by the user.
With a method of this kind for downloading user data objects from a data providing component in a data communication network there is, however, the disadvantage that a user data object cannot be transferred to a different user for utilization, particularly if forwarding of the rights description is not permitted. Therefore, for example, the gifting of a chargeable user data object and the associated user rights from a first user to a further user of the service is not possible.
U.S. 2002/026377 A1 describes a method for sending a gift via a server operating as a gift center on the Internet to a recipient. According to a preferred embodiment therein, a sender who wants to send the gift to the recipient registers as a member of the server, chooses a selection of possible gifts, downloads product pictures of the selection of possible gifts from the server and then itself sends an e-mail to the recipient, with the product pictures being thereto. On receipt of the e-mail from the sender, the recipient can then select one of the possible gifts and specify the method of delivery to him/her. In accordance with a further embodiment, the sender registers via the Internet with the server, chooses a certain gift or a selection of possible gifts and provides a recipient address or e-mail address of the recipient. The server then sends an e-mail to the stated recipient and arranges for the recipient to access the homepage of the server in order to view the picture of the possible gift(s).
WO 00 441119 A describes a method for downloading or transferring contents from a server via a network to a telecommunication device. In particular, this describes the transfer of contents that are, or can be, paid for by means of the management of digital rights (Digital Rights Management).
The present invention seeks to provide a facility via which a first user of a telecommunication device can allow a user data object, to be transferred to a second user of a telecommunication device.